


HNT: The Next Instalment

by Sefeia



Series: Happily Never Thereafter [2]
Category: RWBY, Touhou - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefeia/pseuds/Sefeia
Summary: Just a little thing regarding what was meant to be my next fanfic.
Series: Happily Never Thereafter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944382





	HNT: The Next Instalment

"O thou, why must thou comest unto me?"

"Forgive me, My Humbleness, as I may. But I bring with me intelligence."

"Yea, verily thou bringst me importance not of others. So what words must mutter out from thy mouth?"

"I saw a girl."

"A wench, thou sayest?"

"Yea, that sort. She was of one most strange. I know that of her, but she knoweth not of me. What would thou likest me unto perform?"

"Do whatso thou wishest."

* * *

It was night-time in the land of Gensoukyou and after a frightful amount of episodes for each forgiving person, things finally seemed peaceful. During the trauma, Weiss and Yang witnessed near-death at the hands of a tree-like Grimm, Blake had her darkest past haunting her by an inthralling lagomorph, whose power derives from madness-induced brain manipulation, Jaune came to find the ghost of his past and Ruby… Poor, innocent Ruby… had become a victim to the environment. However, all seemed finally well now that all of that came to pass.

But amongst all of the trees and funguses lies a very modern house. One of two residing from within the menacing landscape. Amidst the house's interior was an elaborate, yet assorted, room of dolls. The room was quite old in fashion with a fireplace, grandfather clock and an already-occupied bed in it. "Occupied" because someone was lying asleep in it… That person was Ruby, brought to the building during her unconsciousness. In her invalid and possibly dream-like state, she was environed by dolls stacked against the walls atop shelves with a few dissipated on the floor, all neatly arranged. Regarding the opposite side was a woman dressed in a blue dress with shawl-like eke hair decoration. The person in question was preoccupied with the sewing of a particular doll.

* * *

**Author's note: This is just little preview, I suppose, of part of the first chapter in the next fanfic.** **Obviously I've not completed the first fanfic and it would be a bit silly to start on the next and leaving the last fanfic on an abrupt cliff-hanger. But I already mentioned not continuing that fanfic and because of that, I won't be doing anymore for this one. Bit of a crying shame, really (for me).**


End file.
